Some conventional elevator systems comprise elevator cars traveling through a hoistway via actuation of a hydraulic jack. In such systems, the elevator car may be pushed upwardly by the actuation of stages of the hydraulic jack. The stages are actuated by pressurizing hydraulic fluid which drives one or more pistons in the hydraulic jack.
While a variety of hydraulic elevator systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.